


Happy Birthday!

by Meli_writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday, Kisses, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: It's Ladybug's birthday! Chat Noir surprises her with gifts and sweet things happen.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



Ladybug was sitting on top of a chimney swinging her legs out in front of her. Chat saw her mid pole-vault and made sure to land softly beside her.

“Oh hey, Chat, I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” she said with a soft smile that warmed his heart.

“You didn’t think I forgot it was your birthday did you?”

In response Ladybug stiffened her back as a look of panic crossed her face. What a curious reaction, he thought as he tilted to the side. Oh, she probably thinks he figured out her identity, he realized. He wished he did!

“Don’t worry, love bug. I still don’t know who you are. You mentioned your birthday in passing last week, remember?”

With a sigh of relief she said, “Oh, yeah. I did tell you, didn’t I?”

Chat noir sat down beside her and pulled her into his side for an embrace. “Happy birthday, my lady. It has been an honor to save Paris with you. I hope we have many more years of partnership and friendship ahead of us.”

Ladybug wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thanks, kitty. I hope for the same.”

“I have two gifts for you.”

With a gasp she looked up at him and said, “Really? You didn’t have to do that.”

But her eyes twinkled with excitement and Chat knew she was glad for the gift anyway. Chat chuckled and ran a clawed finger along her jaw to lift her chin. “Close your eyes,” he said.

“Chat…”

“Come on, trust me”

When she closed her eye he disentangled himself from her to place a box on the ground before her. When he was ready to give her the gifts he walked up to her and stood between her legs. With his hands on the brick beside her he said, “Ok, don’t move and keep your eyes close.”

Quickly, very quickly, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and stepped back before she could hit him.

“Chaton!”

With a laugh he said, “Okay, okay, so that first gift was more for me but I hope you liked it any way.”

Ladybug held a spotted hand up to her lips and stared at him. Chat wondered if she was aware that she was blushing and that her breath had quickened. He smiled to himself and hoped that it all meant that she did enjoy it.

“Well, what about my second gift,” she asked.

Adrien stepped to the side to reveal the red and black box. “It’ll be better if you come down here and lay back.”

Ladybug looked at him with suspicion in her eyes but she did it anyway. Chat picked up the box and said, “I’ll be right back,” before he pole-vaulted a couple roofs away. He had gotten permission from the hotel as Chat Noir to have a small fire work show tonight. He handed off the fire works to the man the hotel hired to light them and was told it would be 10 minutes before they started. Chat made his way back to Ladybug and laid next to her.

“What are we waiting for?”

“You’ll see, my lady.”

He reached out to hold her hand. When she let him interlace their fingers he brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss. He could have sworn he heard her breath hitch, more good signs. Soon, the fire works began and she looked at the green and red fire works burst above them with glee.

Ladybug sat up and asked, “These are for me?!”

Chat sat up too and nodded. Her smiled widen as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you, kitty,” she said as look at him.

Her dark hair caught the light of the fireworks above them. It shined red then green and her eyes seemed to twinkle. Chat lifted a trembling hand to her face and gently pulled her in. Ladybug smiled before she closed her eyes. This time she was prepared for the kiss and kissed him back. It only lasted a moment but for the rest of the show they laid in each other’s arms. Chat hoped this meant it was the beginning of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Season's lovely writing for LadyNoir July Day 3: Explosive.  
> It's her birthday this month! A happy early birthday to you!
> 
> Tell me what y'all think? 
> 
> Also, I'm writing super short posts for LadyNoir July on my Tumblr: meli-reads. In case you're interested <3


End file.
